Edward Foster
Edward Foster was a movie writer in the episode "Loved to Death". Early Life Edward was a script writer who was living off a nest egg accumulated from unrelated jobs in an attempt to break into Hollywood. He had been working on a screenplay where the protagonist was married to Louise in a suburban setting and a horny housewife. As the protagonist's name was also Edward, it is speculated he was fantasizing about a women he wanted to have. One day in the pressing room, he surprise the new neighbor and aspirant actress Miranda Singer, perfect sosie to Louise, althought she was not blond. He tried to visit the young woman at her apartment. Egcentric and irrascible, she chases him. Quickly after, she demands him pardon for her bad behavior and propose to come later for to drink a glass. Ironically, she was not present, prefering to spend the night with a movie agent. In parallel, the caretaker Mr. Stronham observe the situation by camera, laughing to see how soon Edward. The next morning, Miranda apologize Edward for to have not their date and propose again to drink a glass at her apartment. Deducting his attraction, she refuse it, demonstrating she wqas attracted only by men useful for her own career. Confusing her with Luise, he sort out to sensually caress her. Shocked, Miranda chase him. Bringing the check to pay the rent tp the caretaker, he notices that the door was open and remark many beautiful women's portraits on the walls. Persuaded that the old man was himself a great seductor, he demand him certain advice for to obtain Miranda although that he etablishes don't have touch a woman in his life. Stronham proposes to offers him a love potion. Initially refusing it, Edward visit Miranda for to apologize his comportment wit a bottle of wine. Reluctant, she accept. Pretexting to want corkscrew, Edward puts the potion into a glass. Unsuspectly, Miranda drink it and menace him to call the police if he don't left her apartment. Ironically, she falls in love for Edward and they make love. Fate Ironically, she was desperatly and obessively in love for him. prevent him to sleep or to be concentrate on his scenario and annulated her cast audition. When she dizguize into Louise, Edward, harrassed by her depraved comportment, is cautious that it was bad effect of the love potion. Panicked, he return visit Stronham for to erase the effects of the potion. The alchemist etablish that the only solution is the death potion. Deducting that all women on portraits were also victims of the same potions, he accept reluctant the potion. He return to his apartment where Miranda proposes to drink champagn. Edward puts the potion into a glass. Ironically, unsuspectly, pretexting that his glass was dirty, Miranda exchange the glasses, by love. Drinking it, Edward arrive in the Paradise and enjoyed it...until that Miranda arrive also , always obsessive for him and a disfigured face, to his horror. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Andrew McCarthy. *He was very known for to portray Kevin Dolenz into the movie ''St. Elmo's Fire '' alongside Demi Moore (Cathy Marno). Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Lovers